Good nights
by danny.mei-chan
Summary: Haru entra a una carcel de alta seguridad como guardia de ésta. Allí se encontrará con muchas realidades fuertes y no gratas; pero una de ellas le llamará la atención mucho más de lo que debería...


**Declaración****: **"Avatar: The last airbender" no me pertenece ni sus personajes, los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo para mi entretención y para entretener al que lee

**Aclaraciones****:**Esto es un one- shot que me salió inspirado en solo 1 hora (milagro :/) y espero que les guste. Tiene contenido sexual implícito pero no es detallado. Creo que algunos detalles como lugares o algo así me ha quedado un poco occs, pero no fue por la inspiración y espero que igual se entienda :D. Sin más preámbulos, lean :D

**Good Nights**

Desde que Harú había decidido pasar su vida como gendarme en una de las cárceles más terroríficas de todo el reino, terroríficas digo porque no solo se encontraban presos del reino tierra, también de la tribu agua y fuego. Los más peligrosos de su Reino, los más temidos por el pueblo y por qué no: los desquiciados criminales o simplemente locos demenciales a los cuales nadie deseaba tener sueltos por miedo a que causaran una segunda guerra como la de Ozai, o algo peor. Desde ese momento su vida cambió por completo.

Harú siempre se caracterizó por ser algo rebelde y de temperamento altanero, pero deseaba hacer algo bueno en su vida y por ello se unió al cuerpo de gendarmes que ayudaban a mantener el orden en esos calvarios de cárceles. Pero ello no implicaba que Harú no hubiera sentido gran impacto al encontrarse con esas realidades: personas abandonadas a la suerte por sus familiares y que habían sobrevivido como pudieron ante un mundo que les daba la espalda, ellos robaban, mataban y secuestraban para llenarse de dinero. Nadie puede decir que su acción estaba justificada, pero no tenían conceptos claros de lo bueno y lo malo y pagaron con cárcel perpetua, para que no cometieran más atrocidades. Otros presos estaban completamente locos, desilusionados de la vida y que solo cometían fechorías para alivianar su día a día. Algunos eran malos por solo querer serlo y seguían haciendo de las suyas en la cárcel. Otros criminales dementes deseaban dañar a los demás por despecho o por entretención. Y dentro de ellos, este chico maestro tierra tubo que tratar con la persona que en toda su vida nunca creyó volver a ver: Azula, la hermana de Zuko, la demente hermana de Zuko capaz de matar a quien se cruzara por su camino, la chica cruel y fría como el hielo que solo había causado dolor y sufrimiento a su hermano, como también a su nación cuando Ozai le dejo por un breve instante el mando.

Si bien, Harú no conocía realmente a la chica, bastó un primer encuentro con ella para darse cuenta que estaba realmente loca y su sed de venganza no se extinguiría ni en un millón de años. Tuvo que tratar con ella, intentar dominarla, hacerla entrar a su celda y callarla y amedrentarla cuando se salía de sus cavales. En estos intentos pasaron años, en los cuales la chica terminó por darse cuenta ( a fuente de palos, soledad y hambruna) de su condición, de que todo lo que había hecho para conseguir el respeto de su padre estaba completamente errado y que su padre la había engañado y nunca la quiso como ella siempre creyó. Ante ese descubrimiento, se hundió en un mundo de tinieblas en el que nadie podía entrar para ayudarla, ella en su interior se fue dando cuenta de muchas cosas y tuvo que aprender a forjarse nuevamente, partir de cero, ya que nada de lo que antes seguía la motivaba realmente y sentía un gran odio a su padre, por lo que tuvo que volver a forjar sus ideales, su yo interno.

Harú fue testigo de este cambio, de ese proceso tan difícil y no podía más que sentir cierta simpatía con ella. Él no se sentía parte de ningún lugar, sus padres se habían decepcionado hace mucho tiempo de él porque seguía siendo algo que ellos no querían. Su primer amor: Katara, se había ido con el Avatar y ello le había dejado cierta amargura en el corazón. Una de las razones por las que había decidido entrar de guardia, era porque deseaba salir de la opresión en que sus padres le tenían, deseaba empezar de nuevo lejos de todo y de todos. Por ello cuando vio el rostro perdido de Azula, se sintió triste porque ambos pasaban por algo similar: dolor, decepción y soledad.

De esta manera, un día fue acercándose cauteloso a la prisionera, tratando de trabar una conversación con ella. Cabe señalar que los insultos hacia su persona se hicieron presentes en cada una de las conversaciones que él intento trabar con ella.

_- ¿Al campesino se le ha cambiado el rumbo? ¿O es que se a perdido __**señor guardia**__?- el tono sarcástico no podía ser más__evidente la primera noche en que Harú se acercó para conversar con ella._

_-Noches de vigilia- Le comentó él en respuesta como única explicación y sonrío al ver la cara de perplejidad de Azula._

Luego de ello siguieron comentarios mordaces e ironías de ambos chicos; sin embargo, ello no impidió que de esas conversaciones fueran creando una pequeña relación en la cual ambos se trataban mal pero secretamente sabían que estaban en cierta confianza y ya no había tanta soledad.

Pasaron algunos meses en que ambos se gritoneaban y bombardeaban de ironías, pero su relación nunca se deterioró, se afianzó mucho más e incluso algunas veces podían conversar sin intentar matarse el uno al otro. Aunque era entendible su comportamiento, ya que sus personalidades eran muy dispares y ninguno estaba acostumbrado a recibir muchas atenciones "cariñosas" de otros, por ello se entendían mucho mejor peleando.

Fue en una de esas tantas peleas nocturnas, en que el nivel de pelea fue subiendo de tono cada vez más. Ambos sacaron lo peor de sí mismos, se humillaron, se denigraron, se ofendieron, se dañaron mucho más de lo que alguna vez creyeron. Porque ambos sabían cosas del otro, que mucha gente desconocía. Era como si pudieran leerse mutuamente y conocerse como realmente eran. De esa forma Haru descubrió que Azula sí tenía un corazón, por ejemplo; que podía querer a las personas tanto como las podía odiar y que simplemente no había encontrado a quien mostrarle su interior. Por otro lado, Azula descubrió cuán solo era realmente Haru, cómo todos se habían olvidado de él y cuánto aquello había calado en su corazón, porque ya no era el mismo de hace años... La soledad lo había alcanzado. Fue una noche larga y extraña, en la que ambos tuvieron que aceptar su condición. Entender que no podían volver a dañarse, que ese conocimiento, ese cariño que poco a poco iba surgiendo en ellos... debía ser expresado de una manera más sana.

Los días siguientes, las visitas de Haru dejaron de ser tan frecuentes, ambos necesitaban entender qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, para sorpresa de ellos, ninguno trató de insultar al otro. Desde esa noche comenzaron a conversar calmadamente, Haru enseñó a Azula cómo expresar lo que sentía siendo ella misma y resultó fascinante cuando luego de unos meses; Azula descubrío que ese chico había calado realmente hondo en ella, no fue fácil aceptar que dependía un poco de él, sin embargo, fue realmente gratificante expresarle su extraño sentimiento y que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.

No fue una tarea fácil para Haru, tener que guiar a una completa inexperta como Azula en el arte del querer estar con una persona. Sin embargo, se llevó muchas gratificaciones en su trabajo, sin contar todas las noches que disfrutó de su compañía. Era divertido ver cuán inmadura podía ser ella para intentar esconder lo que sentía, intentar de todas formas mostrarse indiferente y finalmente caer a los encantos de Haru. Azula fue cediendo poco a poco y bajando sus defensas para entrar realmente a un mundo desconocido para ella. Ambos necesitaban la compañía del otro, ambos se querían y para ello Azula debía dejar su pasado atrás, sus problemas; volver a empezar. Y Haru estaba ahí para ella.

No importaba si en algunos momentos seguían despertando a los demás prisioneros por sus ridiculas peleas, realmente no importaba si se molestaban mutuamente para matar el ocio. Lo que importaba era que ya no estaban solos, habían encontrado algo especial en ese calabozo y la angustia del día a día se hacía más amena a medida que el tiempo se pasaba entre los dos. Azula nunca dejó de ser fría y altanera como siempre lo fue, pero con Haru previlegiaba cierta parte de ella, una tierna, algunas veces cariñosa y bastante fogosa; que solo dejaba entrever a Haru y que él sabía ocupar debidamente. No podría decir que en tan poco tiempo llegaron a amarse, más bien ambos aprendieron a tolerarse a quererse y a abrirse un espacio en el mundo, en el cual ahora había algo para ellos. Ahora las noches ya no eran oscuras, si ambos estaban juntos _**compartiendo celda, compartiendo noches, envueltos en un caluroso abraso de amantes, de seres que se quieren, que se hayan acompañados en el mundo.**  
_

**The End**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_


End file.
